


Sincerity Remiss/ A Daisy's Grave

by HeiressOfEventide



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, F/M, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeiressOfEventide/pseuds/HeiressOfEventide
Summary: "They say drowning is a peaceful way to die."
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Sincerity Remiss/ A Daisy's Grave

They say drowning is a peaceful way to die. You sink gracefully into the water, drifting delicately downwards. You cannot breathe, yet somehow, you do not feel the need to. You flutter on the line of consciousness, a vignette blurring your vision on the edges. You descend into unconsciousness, feeling nothing but a pleasant numbness spreading throughout your limbs. You think of drowning as tranquil, smooth, placid. It’s not.

You try to hold your breath for as long as you can. Your lungs beg for air. You claw at the watery prison desperately, trying to escape its grasps. Finally, the need for air becomes too much. You take a huge gasping breath, and your lungs flood with water. You can feel your airways begin to tighten, to block any more from invading your lungs. The sensation becomes unbearable as you choke on your own breath. You struggle against the water, thrashing about, just to try and get another gasp of air. It takes only two to three minutes after that first breath of water to lose consciousness, but it feels like hours. In those moments, there is nothing you want more in the world than to simply breathe.

When he says it feels like drowning, he means the latter. He knew he would receive this order, and knew that no matter the response he took, the outcome would forever be the same. He remained impassive, cold as stone when the Messenger sat opposite him, expressionless when given his assignment. He considered killing the Messenger out of pure hate, but they had disappeared before he could gather his thoughts. He left stiffly.

When he showed up at the window, he found her awake, scanning through papers she had long since memorized. She turned around when he came in. He made no effort to be quiet or hide his intentions, she saw the blade in his hand long before it would sink into her chest. She did not fight. She seemed to understand the order and the inevitable result. She simply nodded. He absently noticed his cheeks were wet but made no effort to hide the tears. It had been a long time since he had cried. She did not cry. Still, she seemed to understand his whirling emotions.

At that moment, he decided he loved her. She, who was willing to sacrifice herself to protect everyone else. She, who accepted this monster and understood its decision. She, who accepted so readily she would never get her revenge.

He looked into her golden eyes as he killed her. Her eyes were no longer pensive. They were filled with a deep sadness. And hunger. He realizes she hungered for not revenge, but justice. He thought it was a shame nobody had told her before the light in them went out.

It feels like drowning. He keeps choking on nothing, his lungs refusing to take air despite his gasping breaths. He is crying again, or perhaps he never stopped. He takes her small hand, pressing his final apology into her lifeless fingers, and rests it over her chest.

He jumps out Lauren’s window then, vanishing into the night.

He does not return home.

‘A tear  
Slides down his cheek  
A monster  
Sheds it’s tear  
Dropping  
Ever so silently  
Like the purple flower  
Now laying on her chest.

Once upon a time, there was a girl  
Seeking revenge  
But then,  
One day  
She realized  
That not everyone  
Could be happy.  
So  
She silently accepted her fate  
As she fell  
Ever so gracefully  
Passing  
As the Daisy  
She was  
From the start’

-Hadzy

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Hadzy for the beautiful poem and for beta.


End file.
